


Blackbird

by CaryceJade



Series: Come Together [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Ithro and Glanni are recruited to solve issues and fight worldwide crime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, with another AU based on tumblr prompt fills.

Ithro waited in the conference room of a nondescript office building. He wondered what this was all about. The elders had put him forward as the best candidate for this type of job.

Whatever ‘this' was. He looked around the room again. It was small, decorated neutrally, as though deliberately designed in such a way that anyone visiting would be unable to clearly remember any details. 

Then the door opened. Ithro looked up, noticing a familiar face framed by the doorway. 

Jumping up, he exclaimed, “Glæpur, what are you doing here?” This was an unexpected development, but Ithro’s natural curiosity kept him in place. 

The other man stalked around the room, finally seating himself near the window. “Oh, I got a job offer that sounded too intriguing to pass up. What are you doing here?” he asked, smirking. 

Ithro decided to throw him a bone. “I was told by the elders of my land to come here, as I was the best qualified for the job, whatever the job is.”

“And that is where I come in.” A tall, lean woman stood in the doorway. “I take it the two of you have already met, yes?” At the nods of the two men, she went on. “You're wondering why I asked two people on the opposite sides of the law here. It’s because the two of you are uniquely qualified to work together to take down people and organisations that are capable of causing considerable amounts of damage to the stability of the world.”

“What's in it for us?” Glanni asked, much to Ithro's relief. He too wondered what he was to get out of this. Money did not matter a great deal to him, but satisfaction did. 

“For you, Mr. Glæpur, a full and unconditional pardon, plus monetary compensation for your time and trouble. For you, sir,” she nodded towards Ithro, “there will be monetary compensation, as well as the valuable experience of dealing more regularly with humans than most of your kind do.” Her expression softened a fraction. “The elders thought that you were the most capable of adapting to varying situations and circumstances. You have the highest scores in cultural understanding, plus you are naturally empathetic.”

Ithro nodded, noticing that Glanni was mulling over the offer. It certainly was an interesting and tantalising offer. He was seriously considering it himself. “And we have to work together for this, yes?” Ithro asked.

The woman nodded. “At least attempt to do so. I get that you two have a...history. Actually, I'm relieved that you two already have some knowledge of each other, little that it may be. Pairing random strangers, rarely, in my experience, works well.”

Ithro and Glanni risked a glance at each other. She certainly had a valid point. Ithro could see that Glanni was a little intrigued by the offer. So was he, were he being honest. “Can you give us some examples of what we would be doing, were we to agree to doing this?”

The woman nodded. “I can. You would be dismantling drug rings, breaking up groups with unsavoury intentions, perhaps a kidnapping or two, and occasionally guarding a witness.” She looked very serious. “I obviously can't give every example of what you would be doing, but that is the general idea.”

Glanni, nodded, looking down at his hands, pointedly avoiding looking at Ithro. Ithro would have been offended, had he not seen something in Glanni's eyes just before he looked down. Something that desperately wanted a chance to do something right. At that moment, he realised that he knew nothing about Glanni Glæpur. 

Ithro took a slow breath in through his nose. If Glanni was in, so was he. He perhaps had sins of his own that he wanted to expiate, not that he would confess that at this point, and he did want to understand more about humans and their ways than he could be taught by books or lectures.

Risking a look over at Glanni, he saw that same look in a sharper relief. A desperation to prove something. Taking a calculated risk, he let a little bit of his own desire, to learn, to perhaps make the world a little better, show on his face. He saw Glanni straighten a little, a determination settle on his features. Ithro tilted his head in order to meet Glanni’s eyes, nodding slightly, almost imperceptibly. _I’m in if you are,_ his expression was intended to convey. 

“I’m in, if he's in,” Glanni finally growled. 

Ithro nodded. “I’m in.”

The woman nodded. “Good. I feel it better that you don't know my actual name, just in case things go south, which is always a valid possibility in this line of work. If you must call me something, Aunt Mel would be nondescript enough. It _is_ part of my legal name, although not a crucial part.” She pulled out two cell phones. “Both of you are already in your contacts, and there's a direct line to me, and a line to one of my subordinates if, for some reason, I can't be reached.” She then pulled out a laptop. “I understand that you have a talent for research,” she said to Glanni. “The computer is modified to suit your needs.”

The only way that Ithro could tell that Glanni was curious as to how she came by that knowledge was a glittering in his eyes. 

She then pulled out a large manilla folder. “This is your first case. You will be boarding a private plane to your first destination in two hours, then you will start dismantling a smuggling ring.” She laid the folder on the table and left. 

Ithro pulled the folder over between them. “I suppose we had best get started,” he said, wishing that he had worn his glasses instead of his contacts.

Glanni bit his lip, looking at the folder. “I don't suppose you could...nah, you wouldn't.” He looked away, out one of the windows. 

Ithro took in the fact that Glanni’s shoulders looked slightly stiff, like he was hiding a sense of defeat about something. “What are you needing me to do? If it's something that will help you with doing this…” he trailed off as Glanni slowly sat back down.

“Can you read those out loud for me?” He took a deep, slightly shaky breath, giving Ithro the feeling that he was being trusted with something that not many knew. “The lines blur together, and I don't remember what I read very well.”

Ithro knit his brows, processing the request, then, realising what Glanni was asking, opened his mouth to respond.

“I know, it’s stupid, I shouldn't…” He started to get up. Ithro could see, though he was hiding it extremely well, that he was hurt.

“Stop,” Ithro said. “I can do that.” He took a deep breath. “I didn't intend to make you think I wouldn't.” He made a point of meeting Glanni’s gaze. “It just took me a moment to understand what you were asking. I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable.” He took a breath, deciding to admit something himself. “English is not my first language, so it sometimes takes me a moment.”

Glanni made a dismissive gesture. “Let’s get started. We have a plane to board shortly.”

Opening, the folder, Ithro started on the first page, a general overview of the organisation that they were assigned to get and destroy the formula for a poison from. The poison was capable of rendering anyone that consumed it infertile, intended with a dual purpose of population control and eugenics.

Ithro noticed that Glanni looked slightly disturbed by the implications of such a poison. “And they made no way to counter it, or an antidote of some kind?”

Ithro noticed, looking a little disturbed himself. He knew that Glanni had a counter for the poison he had used in their last encounter. Judging by how vaguely revolted Glanni looked, it seemed immoral to him to have a poison with no way to counteract the effects. He nodded. “None that I can find,” he said. 

Digging further into the file, they got into rather dry explanations of the chemical structure of the poison that Glanni was able to break down into a way that Ithro could understand. He also pointed out how to alter the chemical structure of the poison to make the antidote. 

Ithro was impressed. He would not have been able to visualise the chemical, as well as how to change it in order to render it harmless. Giving Glanni a flash of a grin, “That is really amazing!” he exclaimed.

Glanni made another of those dismissive gestures, though Ithro could see his cheeks flush slightly, a look that was...rather attractive on him. 

Pushing that thought aside, he returned to reading the file, until the phone next to him rang. Picking it up, he said “Hello?”

“The two of you are to make your way downstairs and into the car. It will take you to the airport. From there, you will land in Charlotte, North Carolina, pick up a car, make your way to Raleigh, then get and destroy the formula.”

Ithro nodded over at Glanni, who was looking up at him. “We’ll be right down.”

He then looked over at Glanni and extended his hand. “Let’s get started.”

As Glanni shook his hand, Ithro thought that this could either be the smartest or the dumbest thing he had ever done. 


	2. Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days leading up to the job, Ithro and Glanni get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied Child Abuse and neglect. 
> 
> I headcanon for the purposes of this AU that Ithro and Sportacus are brothers.
> 
> Who Glanni's brother is kind of goes without saying.

_This was...unexpected, Glanni thought to himself. A somewhat honest job, a private plane, and not completely terrible company._

Okay, he could admit, in his head at least, that the elf was not that bad looking, and didn't seem that bad of a person. He had even apologised for unintentionally upsetting him, informing him of something that he had always suspected, that English was not his first language, and that it sometimes took him a moment to respond.

That had been difficult, but if he wanted to do this, he did have to admit that he had trouble reading things, and remembering what he had read. He could remember spoken information extremely well, though, and once Ithro had started getting into the chemistry of the formula, he was able to explain the information to his partner.

Who in their right mind formulated a poison without also formulating some sort of a counteragent, he wondered. That was just asking for trouble, in his opinion.

Now, he was just concentrating on not thinking too hard about how high up they were, or the fact that they were on a plane, something that made his stomach churn with anxiety.

No. He was not going to let his nerves make him sick this early on. Instead, he was going to follow Ithro's lead, and try to sleep through it.

Making that decision, he pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to shut out the slight nausea, and somewhat managing to succeed.

* * *

As soon as they touched down, their phones chimed.

[Take a cab to the motel. A car will be waiting. Keys under the seat. Blend in for a couple of days before moving on towards Raleigh.]

“Clear as mud,” Glanni grunted. “You're gonna have to lose that getup. You're too noticeable. We’ll have to go shopping.” He looked down at himself. “To be completely honest, I need to do the same thing. This sticks out about as much.”

Ithro nodded. “I rarely have occasion to need other clothing, so I defer to your knowledge on this one.”

The genuine smile that Glanni gave him made Ithro feel a little more hopeful.

If he also thought it handsome, well, that was nobody’s business, now was it? 

* * *

Glanni looked at the racks with a sigh. Blending in meant moderating his love of bright colours and flashy details. It had to be done, though, he thought, picking up a plain dark blue hoodie. He then grabbed a brown one for Ithro, who was over next to the shirts, trying to decide between two button-downs. He then went over to join his partner.

“The blue one would bring out your eyes,” he said softly, “but the brown would be closer to what you normally wear.”

Ithro nodded, putting the brown one in the cart.

“Get both of them,” Glanni said. “You're going to need more than just one change of clothes.” He then pulled a green and a black one off the rack for himself. “We’re probably going to need about three changes each.”

Ithro looked slightly overwhelmed, but nodded again.

“Trousers might be the tricky part,” Glanni suddenly said. He then looked Ithro up and down. “I think I can just about estimate your size, but we probably ought to try a pair on to make sure.” He went over to the trousers, looking at a couple, finally deciding on two pairs. He passed them to Ithro. “Go try these on.

A moment later, Ithro stepped out of the fitting room, saying, “The smaller of the two fit the best.”

Glanni nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. Ithro looked, well, pretty good. Nodding, he said, “Just keep those two numbers in mind. You're going to need at least three pairs.”

Ithro looked slightly overwhelmed as he went to change back into his regular clothes. 

Once they got started, the task took less time than they had estimated. Going back to their room in a small, slightly run-down motel, they changed into less conspicuous clothing.

“What do you think about getting something to eat?” Ithro asked suddenly.

“Do you want to order in or go get something?” Glanni asked, setting up the laptop.

“Well, we’re going to have to go out to get supplies anyway, so probably out.” Ithro pulled out a contacts case, solution, and a pair of glasses.

Glanni had not realised that Ithro wore contacts, but managed to not let his surprise show as he watched Ithro take out his contacts and put on his glasses.

When he was finished, Ithro looked up at Glanni, saying, “Let’s go. I kind of want to go over that file one more time before we try to sleep a little.”

* * *

The next two days passed without any real problems, with both of them doing research on the organisation and its leader.

Pulling up an image on the laptop, Glanni called Ithro over. “I’ve got it,” he said.

Ithro looked at the blueprints on the screen. “Three stories, two sets of stairs, a lift, and the lab is on the second floor.”

Glanni nodded. “There's an entrance here,” and he pointed to the spot on the blueprints. “It’s in an alley between this and the next building.”

“So we’re going to go in there?” Ithro asked.

Glanni nodded. “I looked at aerial views. It’s not a well-maintained entrance. We can go in, slip up the back staircase to the lab, get the formula, plant the charges and evidence, and get out.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Ithro agreed. They weren't exactly ‘planting’ evidence, truth be told. Just exposing evidence that was already there. 

“I think we’re set.” Glanni grinned. “They’re showing ‘Plan Nine From Outer Space’ on the movie channel.”

Ithro looked at Glanni with blank incomprehension. “I have no idea what that is, but okay.”

“Only the worst movie ever made! It’s so bad that it’s hilarious!”

Ithro raised an eyebrow, then said, “I suppose we have earned a break. Do we have popcorn?”

Glanni shook his head. “We’ll have to go get some. I'm going to go ahead and set an alarm. We want to get an early start tomorrow.”

* * *

Ithro had no idea what to make of the movie, but seeing Glanni actually laugh, instead of the prickly, sometimes moody, guarded person he had often seen the past few days was worth it.

* * *

Ithro woke to soft pacing and muttered words. Squinting over at the alarm clock, he saw that it was three-forty-nine in the morning. He sat up, slamming his glasses onto his face.

Glanni was pacing the length of the room, muttering quietly, as though he were making a concerted effort to not wake him. “Glanni?” he called softly. “Are you alright?”

Glanni jumped, startled at Ithro’s query. “I’m alright,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.”

“Anything in particular bothering you?” To Ithro, it cost him nothing to offer help, whether it be physical or emotional.

“Just bad memories.” He drew in a deep breath. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?” he suddenly asked.

“I have a younger brother,” Ithro answered. “He’s wrapping up his training this year. I hope to make it back to see him graduate.” He adored his younger brother, and was immensely proud, and a little scared, that he had decided to follow in his footsteps to become a 10-Class hero.

“I get to thinking about my brother on nights like this. Sometimes I worry that he's going to go down the same path I did.” He drew in a shuddering breath. “I tried to protect him as much as I could, but I couldn't always manage it.”

Ithro watched as Glanni went over to the window, looking out over the night traffic and pouring rain. He understood the feeling of wanting to shield a younger sibling from all the bad in the world. He had definitely wanted to do that with Sportacus. He got the feeling that wasn't exactly what Glanni was talking about. He also noticed that Glanni was holding his shoulders stiffly, like something was hurting. “Are you in pain?” he suddenly asked.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Glanni replied, trying to sound flippant, but shifting his shoulders slightly.

“The stiff way you’re moving your shoulders, for one.” He reached over and turned on the lamp. “There's some Tylenol in my bag. Take yourself some, and try to lay back down.”

“I’m fine.” Another shift of the shoulders.

“No. No, you’re not. And if that shirt is irritating you that badly right now, take it off. I won't look if you don't want me to.”

Glanni went over and got the Tylenol out of the bag and made quick work of taking it. He then took off his shirt, trying to keep his back hidden from Ithro.

Ithro caught a glimpse of the scars, but chose not to bring it up. If Glanni eventually trusted him enough to tell him, that would be different, but it was too early in their arrangement to pry. Instead, he reached over and turned out the light. 

Dozing back off, he almost missed the quiet “Thanks” from the other bed. 

He did manage to mumble a “You’re welcome” before falling completely back into sleep.


	3. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is nearly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glanni's head is very interesting to try to get into.

Neither Ithro nor Glanni brought up the night before when they put their things in the car and checked out of the motel. 

The first half hour or so, the ride was silent, each of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts. 

Then Ithro looked over at Glanni. He noticed that he was far too pale, and kept fidgeting with his seatbelt. “Are you alright?” he asked, not wanting to disturb the delicate peace between them, but genuinely concerned for Glanni’s well-being.

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” he replied after a moment. “Can we...stop at the next exit?”

Ithro nodded. “I need to stretch my legs,” he said, coming up with a reason in order to spare Glanni any embarrassment. 

Glanni nodded sharply, pressing his lips together. He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. Ithro became really concerned when he laid a hand on his stomach, wincing slightly. “Seriously, are you okay?” Ithro asked.

Glanni took in a slow breath, not opening his eyes. “It’s just nerves. Always happens before a big job.” He finally opened his eyes, glancing over at Ithro. “I’m just a little queasy, that’s all.”

Ithro was certainly empathetic about that. He was nervous as well. It wasn't affecting him on the same level as Glanni, though. “I’ll admit that I'm nervous,” he said, “but we know what we need to do, and how to do it. We've planned, made contingency plans, and discussed how to handle possible complications.” He looked over at Glanni as he pulled onto the exit ramp. “We’ve got this.”

Glanni nodded. “I know we do here,” and he tapped the side of his head, “but my stomach still isn't quite convinced.”

Ithro walked around and re-checked the directions on his phone, while Glanni went into the small gas station to buy some stomach medicine and a lemon-lime soda. He was relieved to see that Glanni's colour was a bit better as he got back into the car, took the stomach medicine, and drank a few sips of the soda. 

“Feeling better?” Ithro asked. 

Glanni nodded. “I think I just needed to get some air.”

Ithro started the car back up, and headed back onto the interstate.

* * *

The drive from Charlotte to Raleigh took a little over two and a half hours, but otherwise passed without incident. 

They parked the car in a parking lot about a mile away from the building. Glanni carried a backpack containing two disks that contained the evidence that they were to place in the computers. The evidence was really already in the computers, they were just making it easier to find, putting the technological equivalent of a big neon sign on it. The backpack also contained several small charges of explosives that were to be placed around the lab to ensure that an investigation took place.

When they arrived at the building, Glanni said quietly to Ithro, “Follow my lead. We don't want to be noticed.”

Ithro agreed, “Right.”

Glanni looked around. This wasn't a particularly busy street, but they still needed to wait before crossing. They didn't want to risk being seen, and possibly remembered. 

There was a barrier and a chain across the entrance to the alley. Ithro glanced over at Glanni.

“We may still be able to go this way,” Glanni said, hopping the barrier. “Just let me see what's going on.”

Looking down, he saw that the stairs were broken and uneven. Looking up at Ithro, he said, “It’s still usable, we just need to be careful. The stairs are broken and uneven.”

Ithro nodded, then hopped the barrier.

* * *

Moving slowly and carefully down the stairs gave Glanni an opportunity to think and consider the events of the past couple of days.

He wasn't used to kindness or concern. In the past few days, Ithro had shown him both in spades. He didn't understand it. How could Ithro show him such, when he had tried to actually poison a town, and pin it on a child. Not to mention the other things he had done over the years. All the scams, all the lies, some destruction, sins that he could never hope to atone for.

A part of him wanted to trust Ithro, to perhaps even consider him a friend. The rest of him was terrified. He could really be hurt, trusting him. So many times, he had trusted, only to have it thrown back in his face. The only person that he currently trusted was his younger brother.

Perhaps that was why he had chosen to deceive people instead. Hurt them before he got hurt, as it were.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

Opening the door at the base of the stairs, they came to a dimly-lit, musty-smelling stairwell. Looking at each other, they began to slowly and silently climb up the stairs.

Reaching the door to the second floor, Ithro cautiously pulled it open, poking his head out into the hallway just enough to see.

Seeing two burly men guarding a door, he pulled his head back into the stairwell. “There’s two guarding the doorway to the lab,” Ithro said to Glanni.

Glanni nodded. “Any visible weapons?”

“I didn't see any.”

Glanni nodded, poking his head out of the stairwell, looking for any alternative to taking the guards on directly. Coming back in, he turned to Ithro. “We’re going to have to take them on. There's no way to evade them.”

Ithro nodded. “We just want to incapacitate them.” He wanted to avoid killing unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Right.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Now.” They burst from the stairwell, using the element of surprise to their advantage.

The guards turned towards the racket they were making. Ithro and Glanni both took a guard, Ithro throwing rapid punches and roundhouse kicks.

Glanni, on the other hand, was using his height and wiry build to advantage, twisting and turning every which way, using the guard’s moves against him.

Ithro finally incapacitated his opponent with a well-placed kick to the head. The guard dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Glanni made a dive for his opponent's legs, knocking him to the ground, within perfect reach for Ithro to knock him out with a solid rap to the head. 

“Well, that takes care of that,” Ithro said, grinning at Glanni. 

“It certainly does,” he responded with a grin of his own. 

“Now let's get started.”

* * *

Glanni methodically set the charges around the lab, while Ithro loaded the disks into the computers.

They had found the formula extremely quickly, Glanni quickly destroying all of the sample. He then pocketed a copy of the formula.

Ithro went over to Glanni, careful not to startle him, as he was handling some very dangerous and very delicate things. “I’m done. Are you close?”

Glanni nodded. “I just have to hook up this last one.” He finished the task, then said, “Let’s get out of here.”

Ithro nodded.

Making their way out of the lab, they waited a couple of minutes before Glanni set off the explosives.

A small booming broke the air.

Moments later, sirens began piercing the air.

Glanni and Ithro walked to the car, Ithro text the number for Aunt Mel.

[We just got finished.]

A few minutes later, Ithro and Glanni's phones pinged with an incoming text.

[Fill up the car and drive to Whittier. I will meet you there with the file for your next job.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to become a series, kind of like 70s-80s buddy cop mixed with Mission Impossible.


End file.
